


Процедуры и профилактика

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Humor, M/M, Medical Kink, Out of Character, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Написано на кинк-фест, на заявку: Драко/Гарри, инородные предметы.Когда к врачам попадает пациент с инородным предметом в заднице, то всегда есть стандартная отмазка - поскользнулся и сел случайно. Хотелось бы, чтобы Поттер именно что случайно сел, а Драко, который целитель, ему не верил, и, вытаскивая, всячески рекламировал девайсы с широким основанием. В процессе разговоров демонстрировал, а потом натянул Поттера на самый лучший девайс, который крепко прирос к самому Драко.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	Процедуры и профилактика

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: автор настолько далек от медицины, насколько это вообще возможно. Любой мало-мальски разбирающийся в проктологии человек (а я думаю, таких здесь большинство:gigi: ) наверняка найдет здесь кучу фактических, медицинских, логических и, чего уж, грамматических ошибок.  
> Так вот: данным предупреждением я снимаю с себя всякую ответственность за них и за все остальное, что творится в тексте.

Еще один и на сегодня все. Драко искренне надеялся, что до рассвета Магическая Британия обойдется без него. Магическая Британия вечно нуждалась в его волшебных руках; к нему приходили с самыми деликатными проблемами.

У Магической Британии вечно были деликатные проблемы.

Дверь кабинета тихо приотворилась, пациент несмело топтался у порога. Драко, сидящий за ширмой, торопливо затушил сигарету. Сколько можно? Минутку ему дать никак нельзя? Эта медиведьма, что ассистировала ему, была на редкость бестолковой.

\- Заходите, раздевайтесь, я сейчас, - крикнул Драко из-за ширмы. Он тщательно вымыл руки в маленькой раковине, будто сделанной для гномов. Приходилось сгибаться едва ли не пополам, чтобы не забрызгать водой брюки. Драко очень щепетильно относился к таким вещам. Его форма колдомедика всегда была чистенькой, выглаженной, и сидела отлично. Это впечатлило бы вас еще сильнее, знай вы, с какими проблемами Драко приходилось сталкиваться чаще всего. Забитые воском уретры, заклятье непрекращающейся эякуляции, посторонние предметы, застрявшие в заднем проходе.

Изо дня в день одно и то же.

"Я просто поскользнулся".

"Я спала и не чувствовала, куда движется мой клобкопух, пока не стало слишком поздно".

"Я хотел применить другое заклинание, что-то пошло не так".

Никто не скажет:

"Я всего лишь хотел поэкспериментировать в сексе".

Никто не скажет:

"Обычные способы самоудовлетворения меня уже не устраивают".

Драко всегда забавляли такие пациенты. С другой стороны, он мог их понять. Сам он так давно не испытывал возбуждения, что начал даже беспокоиться. Работа и секс несовместимы, даже если это секс с твоей правой рукой. Его работа была ревнивой женой, требующей абсолютной моногамии.

А его последним пациентом на сегодня был Гарри Поттер.

Драко замер, глядя, как Поттер топчется у его стола, праздно разглядывая лежащие на нем бумаги. Вся его поза была напряженной, неловкой. Руки, сцепленные за спиной - будто его привели под конвоем. Низко опущенная голова. Но волосы топорщились почти дерзко; впрочем, они у него всегда так.

Драко прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как губы расплываются в улыбке. Да. Да, это ему и надо - немного разбавить ежедневную рутину. Маленькая награда за большие труды.

\- Так-так-так, - протянул он. Поттер развернулся так резко, что чуть не свернул себе шею (вот была бы нелепая смерть). Тут же скривился от резкого движения, но изумление на лице все равно проступало ясно.

\- Ты?!

\- Старший целитель Малфой, - подсказал Драко. - Мы когда-то учились вместе.

Он усмехнулся, но Поттер шутку не оценил. Побледнев, бывший враг кинулся к двери. Драко перегородил ему дорогу.

\- Нет уж.

\- Пропусти!

\- В чем дело, Поттер? Боишься врачей или только меня?

Поттер упрямо наклонил голову. Этот взгляд исподлобья… воспоминания сразу так и нахлынули. Драко понял, что снова улыбается, и постарался придать лицу дружелюбное выражение вместо кровожадного. Видимо, получилось, потому что Поттер немного расслабился.

\- Я не боюсь. Просто... я не думал, что это ты. Мне нужен врач. Просто врач, не... кто-то знакомый.

\- Ну, тебя направили ко мне не просто так. Я здесь лучший. Самые тяжелые случаи.

Поттер сглотнул.

\- Но я... это...

\- Очень деликатная проблема, - предположил Драко вкрадчиво. Поттер вспыхнул. Коротко кивнул. - Ну и что? Я врач и давал клятву. Если ты боишься, что я буду болтать...

\- Просто... не уверен, что клятвы для тебя что-то значат.

Драко опустил глаза. Палочка, прыгающая в онемевших пальцах, профессор Снейп и короткое: "Я сам". Драко научился относиться к обетам, обещаниям и клятвам серьезно.

\- Решай сам, Поттер, - резко произнес он. - Никто тебя заставлять не будет. Не хочешь - иди на все четыре. Ищи другого доктора. Это не мои заботы.

Драко отвернулся к столу и стал собирать бланки. Много бумажной работы. Ежедневная рутина. Поначалу она просто убивала, а теперь Драко даже не задумывался о том, что выводило его перо. Поттер все топтался рядом, а затем вдруг, выдохнув, сказал:

\- Ладно. Хорошо. Вылечи меня.

\- Благодарю за доверие, - язвительно отозвался Драко. - Теперь снимай штаны.

Поттер раздевался с самым страдальческим, самоотверженным видом. Он скинул ботинки, не расшнуровывая, спустил штаны к щиколоткам, перешагнул, выпутываясь из них, затем взялся за резинку трусов. Широкие серые шорты, плотно обтягивающие все важные места. Драко продезинфицировал руки, просто чтобы чем-то заняться, пока Поттер возится с одеждой.

\- Ну? Готов?

В кабинет заглянула медиведьма.

\- Целитель Малфой, моя помощь нужна?

Поттер дернулся, развернулся в прыжке, прикрывая стратегические места – хотя все еще был в белье. Его паника была настолько очевидной и забавной, что Драко стоило больших трудов сохранить на лице серьезность.

\- Можешь идти. Журнал посещений заполнила, как полагается?

Девушка кивнула.

\- Иди. До завтра.

Она исчезла, а Поттер уставился себе на ноги.

\- У вас всегда так? – сердито уточнил он. – Проходной двор. Дверь хотя бы запри.

Как только щелкнул замок в двери, Поттер медленно, неуклюже стянул трусы. Казалось, каждое движение дается ему с трудом. Наконец, он застыл перед Драко, обнаженный, прикрывающий ладонями пах.

На его лице была сместь решимости и отчаяния.

По правде говоря, он был просто жалок.

\- Ложись на кушетку, - смягчился Драко. Там лежало короткое полотенце, которое Поттер сразу обернул вокруг бедер. Он лег на живот, издав тихий стон.

\- Итак, что случилось? - Драко подошел и бесцеремонно задрал полотенце. Вздрогнул. - Это...

\- Я случайно сел на него.

Драко таращился во все глаза. Это... это же...

\- Это же Хогвартс. У тебя Хогвартс торчит из задницы.

Поттер снова застонал, уткнувшись лицом в кушетку.

\- Я собирал модель, - прогудел он, не поднимая головы, - это все было на журнальном столике. А два дня назад я налетел на него и потерял равновесие. Я сел и...

\- Это что, Гриффиндорская башня? - Драко наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. - Поверить не могу! Ты всегда твердил, что Хогвартс тебе дорог, но чтобы настолько...

\- Нет! Это... - Поттер издал сдавленный звук, больше всего похожий на рычание. - Это случайность, Малфой. Ясно тебе? Просто неудачное стечение обстоятельств.

Они всегда это повторяют. И обычно Драко позволяет им это. Он просто кивает - всякий раз, когда извлекает из заднего прохода очередной баклажан или лампочку.

Но Хогвартс?

\- Послушай-ка, Поттер, - Драко легонько прощупал натянутую кожу ануса вокруг торчащего основания башни, - я понимаю, что Уизли - не красотка. Но все лучше, чем трахать себя гриффиндорской башней, - Поттер дернулся, когда Драко надавил чуть сильнее, - В крайнем случае, взял бы хотя бы Рейвенкло.

\- Заткнись, заткнись, - прохрипел Поттер. Он ерзал на кушетке, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения безжалостных рук.

\- Или это вопрос принципа? Светлые воспоминания и все такое?

Поттер пополз прочь с кушетки, намереваясь встать. Драко крепко взял его за плечи и уложил обратно, вжав в жесткую поверхность. На этот раз Поттер вскрикнул, коротко и громко.

\- Больно? А будет хуже. Если не вытащить.

\- Не говори ничего... про Джинни... - пропыхтел Поттер.

\- Ах, это, - Драко взялся за основание башни и слегка его пошатал. Поттер издал хныкающий звук, но тут же замолчал. - А мне казалось, вы расстались?

\- Да, но это... не повод... ай!

\- Терпение. Ты ведь у нас герой. И похуже бывало. Скажи, а какие еще модели ты собирал? Интересное хобби. Эйфелева башня, к примеру, собирается проще - но травму ты бы получил серьезную.

\- Еще раз... говорю... это вышло случайно!..

Драко вздохнул, отступая.

\- Перевернись на спину.

Поттер тяжело перекатился, тут же вытаращил глаза. Драко наколдовал ему дырку в кушетке, так, чтобы ничего не вжимало башню глубже в задний проход. Поттер прерывисто выдохнул. Его лицо было в испарине. Смотреть на Драко он не желал.

\- Сколько, говоришь, дней ты мужественно терпел?

\- Я пытался ее вытащить сам.

\- Вижу.

\- Два дня. Я... взял отгул на работе.

Драко с восхищением покачал головой. Потрясающий идиот! Должно быть, едва пересилил себя, чтобы обратиться за помощью. Ну, герой всегда был стеснительным - по этому поводу и в газетах все время шутили.

Да уж. Любая газета за такую интимную подробность целое состояние отвалит.

Драко вздохнул и принялся за работу.

Он осторожно прощупал живот Поттера. Жесткий, подтянутый, но уже вздутый. Шутка ли - два дня с затычкой в жопе. Драко снова усмехнулся, и Поттер злобно зыркнул на него.

\- Хоть слово... - предупредил он страшным голосом.

\- Только не садись на меня, - в притворном ужасе воскликнул Драко. Он пальпировал низ живота, над лобковой костью. Поттер зажмурился и тяжело дышал. Темные волосы на лобке коснулись запястья Драко. Магические перчатки позволяли ощущать все так, словно их вовсе не было.

\- Плохо, - сказал Драко, нахмурив брови. Поттер тяжело сглотнул.

\- Это... застряло.

\- Да. Все верно. Мне всегда казалось, что у вас непомерно просторная башня.

\- Малфой, - Поттер взглянул на него устало. - Пожалуйста. Просто вытащи это.

"Просто вытащи". Они все думают, что это просто. И в большинстве случаев это оказывается просто.

Но это же Гарри Поттер. Мистер Особенный Случай.

Анус растянут до предела, кое-где на коже появились кровоточащие трещинки. Башня выступает прилично, но большая ее часть внутри - со всеми острыми деталями. Как бы ни оказалось, что поранена прямая кишка... кроме того, Поттер все себе там расцарапал, пытаясь справиться с проблемой самостоятельно. Видимо, он пользовался и мылом, и смазкой, и чем угодно - а потом, отчаявшись, просто тянул изо всех сил. Не будь он таким идиотом - и Поттером - Драко бы испытал к нему даже сочувствие.

Это всегда неприятно, когда у тебя башня в заднице.

\- Тебе придется пересесть, - серьезно сообщил Драко, и Поттер молча повиновался. Он не возмутился, даже когда увидел кресло - похожее на дамское, гинекологическое, только с дополнительной уймой различных подпорок и креплений. Драко подал Поттеру руку и помог взгромоздиться - ладонь Поттера была горячей и влажной. Поттер покорно положил ноги на нужные подпорки, когда Драко направил их, взяв за щиколотки.

В конечном итоге Гарри оказался согнут пополам, с высоко поднятыми коленями, широко разведенными ногами. Его ягодицы раздвинулись. Башня воинственно торчала, указывая Драко в живот.

Поттеру заметно поплохело во время всех этих перемещений. Удивительно, как он добрался до врача. Его бледное лицо покрылось испариной. Драко заподозрил интоксикацию.

\- Постарайся расслабиться, - велел Драко, взявшись за башню. - Расслабься, Поттер! - рявкнул он, когда измученный анус сжался, предчувствуя боль.

\- Я стараюсь!

\- Старайся лучше.

Драко потянул башню на себя одной рукой, другой усиленно прощупывая живот. Поттер терпел, сцепив зубы, но в какой-то момент дернулся и быстро заморгал, пытаясь скрыть выступившие слезы. Драко выпустил башню и отвернулся.

\- Попробуем по-другому, - пробормотал он, неторопливо выбирая из множества баночек нужную. Когда он вернулся к креслу, глаза Поттера уже были сухие. - Я думаю, проблема в выступах. Я попробую провернуть башню вокруг своей оси, но сначала придется ввести ее чуть глубже - если там у тебя рана, не хочу ее бороздить.

\- Да уж, не стоит, - пропыхтел Поттер, слабо улыбнувшись.

\- Эта мазь облегчит вращение, - добавил Драко, взмахнув баночкой.

\- Спасибо, что объясняешь все.

Вежливый Поттер. Ну просто чудо. Возможно, давно следовало засунуть ему что-нибудь в задницу - у него там центр благоразумия. Обошлось бы без множества неприятностей в школе.

Драко размазал густую массу по башне и вокруг воспаленного сфинктера. Прохладная субстанция помогла снять боль и зуд в натянутой коже - Поттер с облегчением выдохнул. Драко не пожалел мази, густо наложив ее на стенки башни. Его руки также были перепачканы в этом, и - ну, прекрасно! Теперь будут пахнуть сандалом.

\- Приготовься, - велел Драко. - Расслабься.

\- Да я уже как на курорте, - натужно пошутил Поттер. Драко осторожно и медленно нажал на основание башни, пытаясь погрузить ее глубже в Поттера. Она поддалась, медленно, плавно скользя внутрь. Невероятно растянутый сфинктер блестел от мази, смыкаясь вокруг рельефных этажей. Насколько было бы все проще, окажись это египетские пирамиды! Они хотя бы гладкие.

В какой-то момент Драко повернул башню внутри Поттера - тот выгнулся, и пришлось положить руку ему на бедра, удерживая в нужном положении. Так же плавно и осторожно Драко теперь вытягивал башню наружу. Поттер задрожал, задергал ногами, схваченными креплениями.

\- Еще немного. Уже почти все, - соврал Драко. Башня поддавалась туго. Поттер вцепился зубами в нижнюю губу, напряженный, как струна. В какой-то момент его анус сжался так сильно, что тянуть дальше стало бессмысленно. Драко протянул руку и погладил его грудь, мокрую от пота. Сердце под его ладонью колотилось с бешеной скоростью. Драко ласково обхватил левый сосок, чуть потянул, ритмично сжимая, и Поттер изумленно ахнул.

\- Что... ты...

\- Я же сказал - расслабься.

Он настойчиво потер вставший сосок, постучал по нему подушечкой пальца, мягко и уверенно сжал, оттянул, снова обвел пальцем. Поттер смотрел на него во все глаза.

\- Малфой... - хрипло начал он, но Драко снова взялся за башню.

Нет. Застряла намертво.

После нескольких попыток Драко сдался.

\- Великолепно, Поттер! От тебя требовалось не так уж и много - лежать и думать об Англии. Но ты и с этим не справился.

Драко открыл шкаф с препаратами, придирчиво осмотрел полки.

\- Придется действовать иначе.

Поттер тяжело дышал за его спиной.

\- Это сильный анестетик. А это – спазмолитик. И еще кое-что.

И еще кое-что.

Драко протянул Поттеру утку.

\- Помочись. А то обольешь себя.

Поттер посмотрел так, будто его ударили. Будто над ним издевались. Будто это Драко вогнал ему в задницу Гриффиндорскую башню; да сразу все башни Хогвартса.

\- Спазмалитик расслабляет мышцы. А мы используем концентрат.

Пока Поттер развлекался с уткой, Драко развел препарат в воде. Пара капель Поттеру на язык – подействует не сразу, но достаточно быстро. Драко надеялся вернуться домой и поспать хотя бы пару часов, прежде чем начнется новый рабочий день. Еще он надеялся, что ему не будет сниться Годзилла-Поттер, присаживающийся на крохотный Хогвартс.

\- Малфой… почему ты вдруг стал… этим заниматься? – Поттер смотрел ему за плечо, пока Драко смазывал анус анестетиком. Прекрасно! Светские беседы. Еще один способ сделать их встречу более неловкой.

\- В Министры Магии меня не взяли, - хмыкнул Драко. Поттер засопел. Дернул ногой – его пятка мелькнула в паре дюймов от уха Драко; круглая и бледная. Драко вдруг испытал непреодолимое желание пощекотать ее – вот так, ни с того, ни с сего.

\- А если серьезно, то я всегда мечтал стать проктологом. С детства. Только папе боялся рассказывать.

Гарри закатил глаза. Драко ухмылялся.

\- Теперь выпей, - сказал он.

\- Что это?

Краем колбы Драко коснулся губ Поттера. Влить в него это и не объяснять. Чего уж проще.

\- Это судорожное зелье.

\- Зачем? – легкий страх; но Поттер держался лучше, чем многие могли бы в его положении. Взрослые мужчины плакали навзрыд; звали мамочку. Многие испражнялись прямо в этом кресле. Некоторые кончали несколько раз во время процедуры. И все эти потоки естественных жидкостей лились прямо на Драко – только успевай отскакивать. Работа мечты!

\- Это заставит твое тело вытолкнуть инородный предмет. А спазмолитик расслабит мышцу сфинктера. Предназначение анестетика, надеюсь, объяснять не нужно?

Одновременно расслабленный и напряженный. Два препарата противоречат, но не блокируют друг друга, а нахлестываются. Через какое-то время Поттер обмяк в кресле, его руки безвольно сползли с подлокотников, голова склонилась к плечу. Должно быть, странное ощущение – настолько терять контроль над собственным телом. Драко коснулся его груди, и Поттер доверчиво закрыл глаза.

\- Мне… легче, - признался он. Тоже мне, открытие. Драко поднялся пальцами выше, положил руку на шею, прощупывая пульс. Поттер был слабым, как котенок. Драко мог бы придушить его здесь, а Поттер и руки бы не поднял, чтобы защититься. Не то, что бы Драко собирался кого-то душить.

\- Совсем не больно, - пробормотал Поттер, еле ворочая языком. – Почему сразу… не дал это…

\- Анестетик используется только в крайних случаях. Он достаточно вредный для организма. Не настолько, как пластиковая башня, конечно, но все-таки. К тому же, побочные эффекты…

Драко выразительно поднял брови.

\- Побочные эффекты?

Поттер походил на бабочку, пришпиленную к сукну. Распахнутый, неподвижный.

\- Ну да, всякие пустяки. Заикание, икота, ослиные уши.

\- Ослиные…

\- Иногда рога вырастают.

Поттер скривил губы.

\- Ха-ха. А ты получаешь от этого удовольствие, верно?

\- Говорю же, всегда мечтал об этой профессии. Это тебе не на метле гонять.

Профессиональный квиддич. Папочка мог бы купить метлы всей команде, да целый завод по производству метел. Драко все равно бы не взяли. Не с его репутацией. Драко нравится думать, что все дело в его фамилии; не в том, что другие летают лучше. Вот у Поттера были все шансы. И невероятная удача, которую какой-нибудь идиот бы принял за талант (но всего лишь удача – все эти снитчи… один он даже ртом поймал, Мерлин дорогой!). Вот только Поттер не захотел, даже пробоваться не стал.

Так оно всегда и бывает.

Первая волна судорог началась постепенно. Сначала участилось дыхание; Поттер стиснул зубы, когда мышцы пресса стали сокращаться. Все его тело напряглось, выгнулось, глаза широко распахнулись… Драко взялся за ягодицы Поттера и развел их шире, глядя, как башня постепенно выходит наружу. Недостаточно быстро. Поттер всхлипнул и обмяк в кресле, дрожа всем телом, готовясь к следующему приступу. Он повторился довольно скоро и продолжался дольше. Башня выползла почти на середину, как прикинул Драко; он помогал Поттеру, осторожно вытягивая ее наружу. Следующая судорога была самой тяжелой: Поттер беспомощно задергался в кресле, зажмурился, обливаясь потом. И внезапно схватил Драко за руку, судорожно сжав его пальцы. Подумать только – когда-то он даже от простого рукопожатия отказался, а теперь держался за Драко так, словно от этого зависела вся его жизнь.

\- Сломаешь мне пальцы – сам завтра на дежурство выйдешь, - пригрозил Драко сдавленно. Свободной рукой он принялся массировать сведенные судорогой мышцы живота; спазмы усилились, заставляя Поттера распахнуть рот в беззвучном крике. Его левая нога соскользнула с подпорки, и Драко получил по зубам – не смог увернуться, схваченный Поттером. Проглотив полную брани реплику, он дотянулся до фиксаторов – теперь Поттер при всем желании не мог лишить его зуба.

Башня неумолимо двигалась наружу – но в какой-то момент, видимо, зацепившись выступом, натянула анус до предела и прекратила движение. Драко всерьез забеспокоился; судорога длилась слишком долго, и Поттер не мог сделать вдох из-за того, что все мышцы его тела (кроме одной, искусственно расслабленной) находились в сильном напряжении. Склонившись над пациентом, Драко положил палец на его сонную артерию и принялся ласковым тихим голосом нести успокоительную врачебную ересь – то, что всегда говорят доктора. «Ты хорошо справляешься», - сказал Драко, - «Скоро все закончится», - сказал он, - «Уже почти все». Постепенно бешенные скачки пульса под его рукой замедлились, Гарри сделал прерывистый, долгий вдох. Его тело медленно расслаблялось, хотя руки все еще подергивались. Его пальцы разжались, и Драко нехотя освободил руку.

Он принес стакан воды. Зубы Поттера так дрожали, что то и дело стукались о стекло, пока Драко поил его. Лицо Поттера было багровым от натуги, на шее отчетливо билась жилка, кресло под ним было мокрым от пота. Багровый, вновь воспаленный анус кровоточил.

\- Если слишком больно, скажи – я добавлю анестетика.

\- Нет, это… не больно, по-другому… - выдохнул Гарри обессилено. – Я и слова-то такого не подберу.

\- Последний раз, - сказал Драко, заметив, что руки Поттера снова напряглись, и под золотистой кожей прорисовались мускулы. Когда Поттер скрючился в кресле, отчаянно цепляясь за подлокотники, Драко сам протянул руку – и Поттер моментально в нее вцепился.

Другой рукой Драко потянул за башню, вращая ее и наклоняя в разные стороны, пытаясь найти угол, под которым ей будет легче выйти наружу. Сильный спазм скрутил Гарри и буквально выпихнул деталь наружу. Драко бросил ее в ванночку с дезинфицирующим раствором – позже башня займет свое место в его коллекции, где уже есть и кабачки, и флаконы из-под чернил с удлиненным горлышком, и скалки, и многое другое.

Сейчас было важнее обработать израненный участок. Но сначала Драко почти силком разжал Гарри зубы, чтобы влить противосудорожное зелье. Действовало оно, к счастью, моментально, так что уже через секунду Поттер затих, сполз в кресле так низко, что его задница оказалась чуть ли не выше головы, и прикрыл глаза, будто собираясь уснуть после всех трудов.

\- Ну, прекрасно, - проворчал Драко. Его труды только начинались. Наложив на Поттера пару очищающих, он достал заживляющую мазь и аккуратными движениями распределил ее между ягодицами, для надежности смазав и всю промежность. Затем он аккуратно обвел края дырочки, сомкнувшейся от прикосновения, но не слишком сильно – Поттер растянул себя так, что палец Драко беспрепятственно проник внутрь толстой кишки.

Драко снова и снова щедро зачерпывал мазь, справедливо полагая, что маслом каши не испортишь, а Поттера уж тем более. Когда растаявшая субстанция из Поттера уже потекла, Драко принялся размазывать ее по стенкам прохода, то покручивая пальцем из стороны в сторону, то двигая – наружу и внутрь - со смачным хлюпаньем. Этот непристойный звук, похоже, вернул Поттера к жизни, потому что он уже не притворялся спящим, о, нет. Он втянул голову в плечи и снова весь покраснел, но в этот раз уже без каких-либо уважительных причин. Помимо пальца Драко Малфоя в его заднице, конечно.

Это казалось… забавным.

Драко ухмыльнулся. Он смотрел Поттеру прямо в глаза, разминая и массируя его анус, исследуя его сначала одним пальцем, а потом двумя. Даже три пальца вошли в Поттера без особого труда. Этому способствовал еще и расслабляющий препарат – даже если Поттер и хотел сжаться от стыда, он не мог. Не мог и отвести глаза – смотрел на Драко не отрываясь, в какие-то моменты чуть опуская ресницы или быстро моргая.

Оставив Поттера на пару секунд, Драко достал из подвесного шкафа нечто, больше всего напоминающий спонж в виде крупного дилдо; пропитав его мазью, Драко ввел инструмент Поттеру в задний проход.

\- Знаешь, - заметил он насмешливо, - есть куда более приятные формы для этого местечка.

Он принялся плавно двигать дилдо; оно бережно распределяло мазь там, куда пальцы Драко просто не могли дотянуться. Пальцы, впрочем, снова пошли в ход, когда Драко решил, что достаточно поработал спонжем. Поттер к тому моменту снова, кажется, чувствовал себя неважно – он яростно впился зубами в нижнюю губу, тяжело и громко дышал, а еще пытался свести коленки – довольно глупо, учитывая, что его лодыжки были зафиксированы на подпорках кресла.

\- Зачем… ты… - слабо пробормотал Поттер и снова прикусил губу, пытаясь подавить стон. На его щеках горел лихорадочный румянец, его член, надо сказать, уже довольно давно стоял и казался действительно крупным. При своем росте Поттер был здорово одарен. Снова везение!

Как в теорию о постоянном везении вписывалась застрявшая в заднице башня, Драко пока не знал. Он решил, что позже обдумает этот вопрос. На досуге, когда этот бесконечный рабочий день закончится.

Но сначала кончить должен был кое-кто другой. Это не было коварным расчетом или злоупотреблением положением (хотя что там! Наверное, именно этим и было). Просто Драко, в какой-то момент невольно возбудив Поттера, решил, что тот заслужил какой-нибудь приятный бонус после всех пережитых испытаний. Так что раз или два – совершенно случайно, конечно – прошелся по его простате. Теперь же, когда его врачебный долг был выполнен, и мазь начала впитываться в кожу, Драко мог бы вымыть руки и выгнать Поттера вон.

Но вместо этого он орудовал пальцами, непредсказуемо меняя темп, направление движения, то сгибая, то разводя их внутри наподобие ножниц. Иногда он вынимал их полностью и обводил сфинктер, чтобы снова погрузиться внутрь с громким хлюпаньем. Пальцы легко скользили, перепачканные густой мазью, Поттер стонал уже не прекращая, низко и сдавленно, так и не разжав зубов. Стонал, запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза, истекая предэякулянтом – на его животе блестело липкое пятно, член дергался, и крупная головка притягивала взгляд. Теперь он пытался раздвинуть ноги шире, барахтался в кресле, насаживался на умелые руки. Драко ничего не стоило находить простату снова и снова, кружить по ней пальцем, легонько постукивать, нажимать, растирать, гладить до бесконечности, до тех пор, пока дрожь, сотрясавшая все тело Поттера, не начала этому мешать. Кинув взгляд на своего бывшего врага, Драко втянул носом воздух. Его самообладание улетело ко всем чертям – Поттер, чтоб его, выглядел совершенно растраханным, причем слово это приходило на ум вовсе не в тот момент, когда Драко смотрел на раскрытый анус – сколько раз на день ему приходилось иметь дело с этой частью тела?

О, нет. Все дело было в лице Поттера, в его выражении. В этих полуприкрытых от блаженства глазах, в этих губах, бессмысленно шевелящихся, в изгибе горла, на котором отчетливо выступало адамово яблоко, во всем внешнем облике Гарри.

Драко давно уже так не возбуждался.

Он протянул руку и взялся за его член. Горячий, пульсирующий, толстый, он, казалось, доверчиво прильнул к ладони Драко. Нелепость. Драко закрыл глаза, глубоко вдыхая. Он нарушал сотни правил, он плевал на свою карьеру. Карьеру! В этом душном кабинете, в этом поганом халате! К чертям карьеру, он хотел взять у Поттера в рот. И взял – одной рукой направляя член себе в горло, а другой не прекращая мучить простату. Вой, который издал Поттер, буквально оглушил Драко – хорошо, что ассистентка давно ушла домой, иначе бы ей не пришло в голову ничего иного, кроме как вызвать авроров. Команду быстрого реагирования.

Драко сомкнул губы вокруг основания члена и принялся сосать с большим энтузиазмом. Поттер кричал, всхлипывал, хватал его за волосы и гладил по голове зачем-то, потом снова кричал, дышал ртом, громко и тяжело, как собака, и звал по имени.

Прежде, чем он успел бы кончить, Драко выпустил член изо рта – его губы напоследок сдавили головку, на языке остался сладко-соленый вкус. Дрожащими руками Драко расстегнул штаны, выпустив наружу свой твердокаменный стояк. Перед глазами уже все было в крапинку, кружили черные мушки, вспыхивали искры. Яйца ныли, и хотелось бездумно дрочить, глядя на распростертого в кресле Поттера. Вместо этого Драко навалился сверху, неловко согнул колени, пытаясь подстроиться под нужную высоту, и, в конечном счете, умудрился-таки прижаться к Поттеру как следует. Он обхватил оба члена, прижал их друг к другу хорошенько обеими руками. Провел вверх-вниз всего пару раз, прежде чем пульсация стала невыносимой, и брызнула Поттеру на живот. Гарри распахнул глаза, глянул вниз, потом Драко в лицо – пристальный, открытый взгляд. Драко не мог состроить никакое подходящее по случаю выражение – в этот момент он все еще испытывал оргазм, и едва мог держать глаза открытыми: они закрывались сами собой, а рот, наоборот, глупо приоткрылся. Ладно еще, слюна не потекла. Он так давно не испытывал ничего подобного, что успел забыть, до чего же бывает хорошо.

Его пальцы дрогнули в последний раз, и тут Поттер вжался в него бедрами, кончая так мощно и обильно, что халат был безнадежно загублен. Его сперма выплеснулась двумя долгими струями, и ее какое-то время член вздрагивал в руках Драко, пока не обмяк. Гарри закрыл глаза, и Драко был рад этому. Он кое-как привел себя в порядок, даже провел дрожащей ладонью по волосам, приглаживая их – и зря это сделал, перепачкался в сперме, чужой ли, своей. Он весь пропах сексом. Один только запах возбуждал снова, а возбуждаться было нельзя, и смотреть на Поттера было нельзя тоже.

Драко снял халат, скомкал его и швырнул под стол. Потом ушел за ширму, где на подоконнике стояла переполненная пепельница. Открыл окно, как давно мечтал – все-таки чудовищно душно в его кабинете.

Там, за ширмой, Поттер хрипло спросил:

\- Я могу уже слезть отсюда?

\- Да. Одевайся, - коротко бросил Драко. Он изучил содержимое пачки – две сигареты. Одну – по дороге домой. Другую – ночью, когда проснется от эротического сна, где Годзилла-Поттер машет своим гигантским прибором.

Или нет, выкурит сейчас, обе.

Поттер сунулся за ширму. Встрепанная башка, очки сверкнули.

\- О! Это правильно. После секса надо курить, я слышал.

\- Не было никакого секса, - тускло ответил Малфой, прикуривая обе разом. Поттер подошел – в расстегнутых штанах, сползающих с бедер – нагло вытащил изо рта одну сигарету и выдохнул дым ему в лицо.

\- А что было?

\- Процедуры.

Драко все-таки посмотрел Поттеру в глаза, и увидел там именно то, чего ожидал. Насмешку. Ласковую такую, неправильную насмешку. Сердце екнуло: ох, что-то будет.

А совершенно некстати, неэтично, и вообще – это же идиот-Поттер. Он собирает модель Хогвартса, как какой-нибудь ботаник.

\- С другой стороны, - сказал Малфой, - профилактику тоже никто не отменял.

В конце концов, кто-нибудь должен показать Поттеру, на что можно и нужно садиться, причем самым регулярным образом.


End file.
